


Titani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e one-shot con protagonista la coppia: Hulk/Thor.
Relationships: Hulk/Thor
Series: Timido scienziato [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035935
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Thor/Hulk: confessare un segreto  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - FAKE LOVE (BTS); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CEzoE6ypKs.

Il segreto di Thor

Thor accarezzò il collo di Hulk e scese lungo il suo petto fino all’addome muscoloso, la sua pelle abbronzata risaltava sulla cute verde del gigante.

Hulk gli afferrò i fianchi e lo strinse a sé, con sguardo dubbioso.

< Hulk paura dei fulmini, ma non di Thor… Thor è fuoco spento rispetto a Hulk… Thor è amico di Hulk… No, Thor è bello… > pensò. Accarezzò le labbra del dio del tuono e lo guardò schiuderle, erano arrossate.

I corti capelli di Thor erano di un biondo scuro, quasi castano.

“Posso dirti un segreto?” domandò quest’ultimo.

Hulk lo sbatté sul letto e si stese accanto a lui, abbracciandolo con foga. “Tu… parla… Hulk ascolta…” disse con voce roca.

“Io penso che il fragile Banner abbia bisogno di te per essere completo. Tu sei la forza che manca ad un uomo…” bisbigliò Thor, accarezzandogli il viso squadrato. Lo guardò negli occhi liquidi ed arrossì.

“Tu mi piaci” si dichiarò.

Fuori dalla finestra della stanza passavano innumerevoli navicelle spaziali e si vedeva in lontananza l’arena di combattimento dei gladiatori.


	2. Videogiocatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Thor/Hulk: Thor e Hulk adorano passare la serata a giocare ai videogiochi insieme.

Videogiocatori

“Questo controller è troppo piccolo per le mie dita, non è giusto” si lamentò Hulk.

Thor scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo. Le treccine dorate di barba e capelli si confondevano, ondeggiando fluide ai suoi movimenti.

“Ogni volta una scusa diversa. Guarda che sono stati fatti su misura per le tue ditona” ribatté.

Banner sbuffò, vedendo che il punteggio del dio del tuono continuava a salire.

“Ieri era il gioco che era troppo sciocco, avantieri che c’era imput lag. Oh, non dimenticherò mai quando settimana scorsa hai detto che truccavo dando piccole scariche elettriche al televisore” enumerò il dio del tuono.

< Eppure sembra divertito da tutto questo > pensò Hulk.

“Beh, la verità è che non perdi mai ai videogiochi perché perdi sempre nella vita reale. Se andiamo là fuori ti massacro di botte” borbottò.

< La protesi al braccio che mi hanno dato è veramente incredibile. Quel piccolo Parker sta proprio seguendo le orme di Tony > rifletté.

Thor gli sorrise.

< Adoro passare del tempo con lui. Persino divertirsi tutte le sere a giocare ai videogiochi mi ridà la voglia di vivere.

Grazie a lui sto rinascendo > pensò.


	3. Il dolore di Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 63. L’abbraccio consolatorio di un amico.  
> What if.

Il dolore di Thor

“Ho perso i miei poteri, il mio status, la mia capacità di usare le armi.

Non sono nemmeno più il dio dei fulmini.

Dopo che ho perso mio fratello ho pensato di aver toccato il fondo. Era solo l’inizio.

Ora sono solo un essere umano” disse Thor.

Appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia, al posto di una gamba e di un braccio aveva una protesi. Il suo occhio finto roteava su se stesso, l’iride era di un colore diverso da quello vero.

“Lo so. Però io sono sempre qui” lo rassicurò Banner. Lo abbracciò delicatamente, aveva un braccio annerito e inservibile.

[100].


	4. Riprendendo consapevolezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sia per l’Advent Calendar.  
> Prompt: 32. Convulsioni  
> Fandom: Thor  
> Personaggi: Thor; Hulk/Banner  
> H/C.

Riprendendo consapevolezza

Il titanico raggio di luce che si alzava verso il cielo, da cui precipitavano gli oggetti dalle altre dimensioni, emanava la luce intensa che illuminava l’intera metropoli come se fosse un sole, riflettendosi sui grandi vetri delle alte torri in metallo. La medesima luce filtrava nella camera da letto del miglior gladiatore.

<La sensazione che ho provato quando ho cominciato a sentirmi male è stata la stessa che si prova quando si passa da un luogo buio ad uno in cui l’oscurità è diventata un muro. Non te lo aspetteresti, ma è doloroso come ricevere un pugno nel cervello, ti senti completamente spaesato > pensò Banner. Era caduto in ginocchio e si ritrovò carponi, venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, ad ogni spasmo era come se la sua figura diventasse indefinita. Si stava trasformando in Hulk, ma la mutazione regrediva e progrediva a sbalzi. "Tornare in me è sempre più difficile. Vorrei lasciare Valchiria per tornare da Natasha, alla mia vecchia vita, ma sembra impossibile", rischiò di vomitare.

Thor s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, posandogli la mano sulla schiena curva. I vestiti di Banner si erano strappata e la sua pelle nuda era madida di sudore. Frammenti di stoffa erano sparsi un po’ ovunque, insieme a pezzi di metallo, giganteschi pesi e cuscini ricamati.

«Puoi controllarlo» sussurrò il dio del tuono.

Hulk gettò indietro la testa e ruggì, mostrando i denti, i tremiti si trasformarono in convulsioni. Thor lo vide precipitare a terra, completamente sdraiato e rannicchiato, con la guancia premuta a terra, si sfilò il mantello e lo utilizzò per coprirlo, non riusciva ad abbracciarlo o ad impedirgli di sbattere dolorosamente ad ogni sussulto.

«Io non voglio controllarlo! Non voglio _l’altro_!» ululò Banner, la sua pelle era diventata verde e rimaneva tale. "Thor, Tony, Natasha… Tutti sembrano volersi fidare di… di Hulk. Però non Betty. Lei lo odiava, lei lo considerava un mostro. Per lei il mostro ero io e non suo padre. Perché continua ancora a importarmi di lei? Thor mi ha trovato nel luogo più sperduto nell’universo. Lui mi considera suo amico, suo compagno, forse anche di più. Si fida di me e ora è al mio fianco", ululò di dolore.

Thor cercò di tenergli ferma la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli, pensando: "Devo stare attento non si strozzi con la sua stessa lingua”. Sussurrò cercando di rendere la sua voce possente più rassicurante: «Tu ci puoi riuscire. Io sono qui, ti resto accanto».

Il corpo di Banner era già diventato titanico quando lo allontanò con un calcio. Thor andò a sbattere dolorosamente contro un muro, sentendo l’altro ruggire: «Sei sordo?!».

Thor avanzò, allargando le braccia. «Se ti fa stare meglio urlami contro, massacrami, ma io resterò» gli disse. Fece un sorriso ancora più rassicurante, anche se aveva iniziato a sanguinargli il naso, sporcandogli sia la barba che i corti capelli dorati che gli aderivano al viso. «Tu sei Hulk, lui è te, dovete accettarvi».

«All’inferno! Tu fiamma spenta rispetto a Hulk!» sbraitò il colosso. "Se mi focalizzo su di lui riesco a parlare. Pian piano ritornano i ricordi e riesco a pensare, man mano divento sempre più consapevole di me".

Thor riuscì a raggiungerlo e ad abbracciarlo, le convulsioni erano passate, mentre smart Hulk si lasciava cullare da lui. Soffiò: «Lo so che puoi riuscirci. Controllati, diventa una cosa sola».

«Dannazione, stai zitto Thor. Ci sono riuscito, lasciami riposare» brontolò Hulk-Banner, strappando un sorriso al dio norreno.


End file.
